


Control

by Shittany



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Large Cock, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shittany/pseuds/Shittany
Summary: After a mission goes horrifically wrong for the Outlander, Arcann does what he can to ease his lover's mind
Relationships: Arcann (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s), Arcann/Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor, Arcann/Female Outlander (Star Wars)
Kudos: 30





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you can't write anything on your more serious writing projects and your brain won't let you rest until you get the porn out of your brain?
> 
> Anyways I made this! Not beta read because I am a coward with no patience.

Why couldn’t anything go right.

She shuffled from her ship, shoulders slumped, eyes to the ground. Hoping to avoid the pitying eyes of the scattered faces of the Alliance. They know. Damn it all, they already know.

What should have been a routine mission turned into a colossal shitshow. They were trying to negotiate a trade deal with one of the less dubious crime lords of Hutta. A questionable proposition at the best of times, but Setha’s trusting nature had gotten the best of her and when presented a chance to bring the Hutts into the Alliance, she was too eager to believe.

It was an ambush. Of course it was. They had wanted her influence to seize control of another Hutt’s territory and had taken civilians hostage as collateral to persuade her. She could still see the frightened eyes of a Twilek mother before a blaster bolt tore through her head. They called her an example. She decided to call them corpses.

It wasn’t until it was over that she realized how many dead surrounded her, the criminals she struck down next to the civilians she was too slow to save. Her soft shoes squished with something other than water and her saber hilt felt slick under her hands. Bile rose in her throat as the cloud of rage cleared from her eyes. What would the Jedi say if they saw her now? What would Master Yuon think of such brutality?

The worst part of it all was that she was the only one too blind to see through the deception. Lana, Theron, Koth and every other thinking being on the base had warned her it was a bad idea. Lana tried to comfort her as much as she could, assuring her that she would have done the same. The Sith lord meant well, but it was of little reassurance. Theron tried to joke with her to lighten the mood, but she couldn’t accept the guilt being lifted. Koth was mercifully silent. She didn’t think she could handle his scorn.

She wasn’t worthy of their respect. She wasn’t worthy of being their leader. And now everyone else knew that too.

The only thing carrying her through the strained debrief with her advisors was her white-knuckled grip on the table edge. Their words had no meaning, just a wave of noise to be endured until she could leave to hide. When Lana finally dismissed them, she couldn’t get to her quarters fast enough.

When the door finally slid shut behind her, she collapsed onto her couch in an emotionally exhausted heap. Even showering seemed like more of a dignity than she deserved. All she had the energy to do was curl in upon herself and block out the lights.

A knock at the door. “Setha?”

Arcann. His deep, rumbling voice even now salved her nerves and brought a rush of affection. She curled further into the couch, willing him to leave her be.

“Setha, I’m coming in.” The door slid open and she heard his tentative footsteps enter. They faltered and he sighed audibly at her huddled in form. “Oh, darling.”

His footsteps approached and a large, gentle hand caressed across her back as he knelt beside her. She relaxed a bit into his ministrations, but still couldn’t face him.

Arcann leaned over her and pressed a tender kiss just behind her ear. He was so strong, so overwhelming in his presence in the Force, but moved with such care and delicacy when he touched her. Like he was terrified that if he moved too quickly or forcefully, he would break her. He wouldn’t let anyone, let alone himself, harm her ever again. Another soft kiss to her temple.

“No one blames you for what happened. I know your heart and I know you only did what you had to.”

Setha’s eyes welled with tears at his words. Her heart swelled and broke for his kindness and blindness. “You weren’t there,” she croaked. “If you were, you wouldn’t want to touch me.”

He smoothed his hand over her sweat crusted hair and pressed his nose to her neck. “I can feel your pain, Setha. I feel how torn your heart feels. I know you aren’t the monster you’re calling yourself.” She was still tense against his touch. “What can I do to help you?”

She shook her head, foggy and barely able to think past her own self-loathing. Reaching out with his cybernetic hand, he turned her face towards him. “Do you trust me?” he rasped in his deep, hypnotic voice.

After a moment of hesitance, she gave a short, tight nod. Leaning close, he snaked his hands under her and with a smooth motion, rose to his feet with Setha cradled in his arms. She buried her face into his broad chest, breathing in the smell of some exotic Zakuulian cologne. Clearly some of his more princely tastes had yet to change.

She heard the tell-tale swish of her refresher door sliding open. He shifted to support her weight with a single arm as he turned on the shower. It hardly seemed like her weight affected him, he was so solid and strong. Gentle as can be, he sat her on the counter to help her undress. Under different circumstances, this would have heated her and made her hands greedy for the touch of his skin. Now, she was too far gone to do anything but accept his chaste touch as he stripped her of the grimy layers.

It hardly registered as Arcann stripped off his own coat and pants, leaving only his undergarments in place. Once more, he scooped up her prone body and brought both of them under the steamy shower stream. He lowered them to the floor, Arcann sitting behind and holding Setha back into his chest.

The water was heavenly, the hot water stripping the tension from her body. Arcann’s fingers carded through her hair, untangling the snarled mats and bringing the water down to her scalp. Setha kept her eyes shut, wanting to enjoy the bliss without seeing the pink tinge of the water rinsing off her.

After some time of sitting in silence, she finally came back to herself enough to speak. “You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to, Arcann. I would hate if you felt like you had to be here to tend to me.”

He gave a deep, rumbling chuckle next to her ear that sent a shiver down her spine. “I promise you there is no where I’d rather be, my love. I couldn’t live with myself if I let you deal with this alone.”

Arcann stretched across the shower for a bottle of shampoo, pouring a pool into his hand. He massaged it into Setha’s scalp, causing her to moan with pleasure and melt against him. She felt him stir against her back but he cleared his throat and tried to shift his hips backwards. 

Craning his shoulders to reach somewhere high over their heads, Arcann brought down a cloth and some soap. He extended each of her arms to draw it across them, down over her shoulders and across her chest. The gentle brush over her nipples made her gasp softly and Arcann gave an audible swallow in response.

The cloth drifted lower. He folded each of her legs to her chest to wash down to her feet and rinse away the last traces of blood from her body. As he let her legs relax, he let it slide between her thighs, gently skimming over her most sensitive parts. Setha’s breath was coming quicker now as she arched back against him.

“Do you want this, Setha? I understand if you need to rest.” He tried to speak calmly, but his own heavy breath betrayed his desire.

“Please,” Setha gasped. “Please, Arcann, I need you.”

“Tell me what you need.”

The openness of the question startled her. She couldn’t handle making the choice right now. Her decisions had hurt so many already and the idea of making any more twisted her stomach.

“I need,“ She hesitated before telling him. “I need you to take control. I need you to use me and make me yours. Can you do that?”

His roaming hands slowed and he tensed behind her. She knew how much he feared hurting her again. She saw the hesitance before he gripped her too tightly or used his full strength around her. One of his hands absently traced the ragged scar in her abdomen, the parting gift of his violent past.

“Are…are you certain? I…” He swallowed nervously. “Will you tell me if you want me to stop? You only have to say and I will.”

“You won’t-“

“No.” He said forcefully. “I need you to promise me. I will do this if it’s what you need, but not without your word.”

Her heart warmed at his words. How could he fear himself when he made her feel so eternally safe? “I promise.”

He growled and pressed his lips to her neck, kissing up the column before taking her earlobe between his teeth. She sighed and reached behind her to caress his face, but he caught her wrist.

“Keep your hands down,” he growled, “and hold your legs open.”

She felt a rush of heat to her core at his commands and obediently put a hand on each knee, spreading herself for him. He continued to worry her earlobe between his lips as he reached between her folds. She gasped and shivered at his touch, but kept her legs spread. He let one of his thick fingers delve into her, finding how wet she already was for him. She whimpered as he crooked it just right and ground his palm into her clit.

“Can you stand?” He murmured in her ear. Even now, he couldn’t help his gentle voice and hands. Setha nodded and tried to draw herself up, but her legs wobbled weakly. She steadied herself against the wall and turned to face Arcann as he stood.

Force above, she never got used to how beautiful he was. His icy eyes burned with so much heat that it made it hard to breathe. Even the scars that he tried to turn away from her only made him more handsome, more perfect, more _him._ And the soaked through underclothes did little to conceal his heavy length, fat and ready for her.

He turned off the shower, now turning cold and extended a hand to her to lead her out of the shower. She stepped out and into his arms, going up on her toes to kiss him fiercely. He groaned and reached behind her thighs to lift her against him. She automatically wrapped her legs around him and ground down against his length. He gave a choked moan and couldn’t resist grinding back up into her heat. It was like she was weightless in his arms. Weightless and powerless and perfect.

Setha kissed every part of his face that she could and let her hands trace over it, trying to memorize every scar and line with her fingertips. She was broken away by Arcann dropping her roughly on the bed. When she sat up and reached for him, he caught her wrists and pulled them up the mattress until he was pressing her palms over the top of her headboard. He folded his hands over hers, making them both grip the edge.

“Keep your hands here. Do not move them until I tell you to,” Arcann breathed into her ear. His resonant voice made her quake even more and he noticed. With a grin, he leaned in close to her other ear. “You’re going to keep your hands here and I’m going to eat your cunt until you scream.” He moved to her other ear. “I’m going to make you cum until you forget your own name. You won’t get my cock until you’re senseless, so do not move your hands. If you move your hands, I’ll stop. Do you understand, darling?”

Setha sobbed with desperation. “Yes Arcann, please!”

He smiled and kissed her neck before rumbling, “Good,” into her ear. He kissed across her collarbone and between her breasts. He stopped to drag his tongue across one of her nipples, making her whimper and press her legs together. He sucked it into his mouth, still flicking his tongue over the tip as she whined. She heard her knuckles crack from the force with which she was squeezing the headboard. After switching and giving this treatment to her other breast, he continued down, past her navel and onto her mound. She writhed against him in desperation but didn’t dare move her hands to hurry him along.

When his tongue finally pressed into her, she felt like her soul was leaving her body. He had wound her so tight that it only took a minute for her to reach her first peak. Right as she began to fall, he shoved 2 thick fingers inside of her to feel the rippling of her walls around him. He crooked his fingers inside of her, brutally massaging the rough patch of skin while devouring her without. Her second peak came suddenly, her body losing control of itself as she shook and wailed. She was so overwhelmed, but still he didn’t stop.

His metallic hand gripped her hip, dragging her closer to his mouth. Another crest was so close-

-when he stopped. Setha was still gasping before she realised what happened. She looked down at Arcann and saw in her delirium that her hand had come down to caress his head. He had pulled away but wasn’t angry. He still couldn’t resist pressing soft kisses into her inner thigh until he travelled back up her body, grabbing her hand and replacing it on the headboard.

“Don’t move them, love,” he murmured with another soft kiss.

“Arcann, please, I’m ready for you,” Setha pleaded, pushing her chest enticingly up towards him. He smiled and groaned appreciatively.

“I know but I want to hear you scream my name once more.” He moved back down her body and waited for her to calm down before gently licking at her clit once more. It was a slower build this time. She stared down at him, his brow furrowed with lust and face wet with her slick. She noticed his hips moving and realized he was grinding his own cock against the bed, looking for some relief as ate her like a starved man. The sight of his desperation was enough to tip her over the edge once more, gasping his name as she came.

Her lungs heaved as she finally came back down to solid ground. Arcann climbed back up her body, wiping her essence from his face before kissing her, letting her taste herself. He reached up and guided her hands away from the ledge. She flexed her hands, only now realizing how tightly she had been gripping and how the new ache had crept in. Noticing this, Arcann took each one in turn, massaging the muscles in her hands down to her wrists.

His tenderness was welcome but not what she needed right now. She reached out to him and slipped her hand inside his underclothes to wrap around his length. With a rumbling groan, he bodily flipped her onto her hands and knees, dragging her flush to his front. She could hear fabric rustling behind her as he pushed the last of his clothes out of the way. Finally he was bare and prodding at her core.

He leaned down to her ear again. “You remember your promise?” Setha was too delirious with lust to respond at first. “Setha?” he asked, concern creeping into his voice.

“I remember. I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.” He kissed the back of her neck before lining himself up. Then with one hard push, he drove himself into her.

She cried out at the sudden pain and pleasure. Even with his preparation, his size meant they usually started slowly, only a little at a time. Feeling him all at once overwhelmed her senses in a most delicious way. Arcann moaned deep in his throat at the feel of her. He waited for a moment, rubbing her lower back to let her adjust. Then his hands took her hips in a bruisingly tight grip and pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into her.

Setha was a whimpering mess, never having experienced such rough handling from her lover. Primal grunts were ripped from him as he pounded her into the mattress. She tried to push back into his thrusts until Arcann grabbed at her hands again, pulling them high over her head and making her face and chest press down to the mattress. With one massive hand, he pinned both her wrists while the other grasped her waist fuck her harder. Now she was truly helpless to resist his passion, powerless to do anything but sob and moan into the sheets.

It was heavenly. She came around his cock unbidden, squeezing and making the tight fit impossibly more snug. He groaned and slowed inside her until it passed. He wanted this to last and she had already brought him too close.

Suddenly she was empty. Setha cried out in protest but then felt herself being dragged to the edge of the bed and into Arcann’s arms. In her mind it was a blur until she felt her back being pressed up against the wall near her bed. A leg draped over the crook of each of Arcann’s elbows, his hands spanning her ass and supporting her while her hands scrabbled for purchase on his shoulders.

“Touch yourself,” he breathed. He slammed back inside her with a groan. “Make yourself cum on my cock.”

His demands made her shake with desire and dispelled the exhaustion that had threatened to settle. He was even rougher than before, gravity making him go even deeper as he pumped her body onto him. The wall held her up as she delved a hand between her legs and gently fondled herself. She was still so sensitive from his earlier attentions.

“No,” he growled. He punctuated this with an especially deep thrust, one that pressed against her cervix and bordered onto painful. “Touch yourself like you mean it.”

Setha pushed through the sensitivity and discomfort and moved with greater force over her clit. Arcann groaned appreciatively at this display. “You’re perfect,” he said. “Force above, you’re so perfect. And so tight for me.”

The sharp overstimulation melted away into pure ecstasy. He was speeding up, getting close. He leaned in and bit into the meat of her shoulder before using that delicious voice to push her over the edge.

“Look at me. Scream for me and _cum._ ”

The harsh order was all she needed to clench around him once again, screaming his name and shaking. He gave a few strong thrusts before pushing as deep as possible and rocking inside her. He groaned her name as he pumped her full with his seed.

They stayed like that for some minutes, bodies clutching together and panting in each other’s ears. Even Arcann’s strength had its limits though, and eventually he had to lift her away from the wall and bring her down to the bed. He kept her in his lap, trying to keep them connected as long as possible. When his member finally slipped from her, he laid her back on the bed to recover.

Setha was impossibly relaxed, her misery from earlier like a distant fog. She nearly slipped off into sleep before realizing that Arcann wasn’t joining her. When she looked at him, her stomach sank like a stone.

He was surveying her body with a twisted look of fear, regret and disgust. Ugly purple bruises had already started to bloom on her hips and wrists. A reddening mark on her shoulder. No matter the reason for their presence, there were streams of drying tears that flowed in the heat of the moment. He looked sick and pulled away from her.

“You promised you would let me know if I hurt you,” he rasped. “Why didn’t you stop me?”

She lunged to grab his hand but couldn’t help wincing at the ache in her hips and between her thighs. He pulled his hand back and turned away from her.

“Arcann, I told you I’d tell you if I wanted you to stop. I didn’t. I wanted everything that happened,” she murmured to him, pressing kisses to junction between his neck and mechanical shoulder. “I trusted you. I need you to trust me too.”

He reached his natural hand across to cup the side of her face, turning his own to press their foreheads together. “I don’t…like seeing you like this. And knowing that I’m responsible…” he trailed off, rubbing a thumb over one of the deeper bruises on her hip, “I would kill anyone else who hurt you like this.”

“I know,” she whispered. A small chuckle slipped from Setha. “Arcann, you just made me cum more than I thought possible. Can we continue this talk when I’m not ready to faint?”

Arcann nodded and tried to stand but was stopped by Setha grabbing at his hand.

“Stay. Please.”

After a moment of hesitation, he gave a whispered agreement. Setha crawled back up the bed and reclined against the pile of pillows at the head, holding her arms open to invite her lover. He followed her up the bed and rested his head in the crook between her chest and shoulder. His arms twined around her in a desperately tight embrace. Setha brought her hand up to gently scratch her nails over his scalp. Tangled together, they found sleep at last.


End file.
